Paladins: Whores of the Realm
by PervertedSensei
Summary: A champion was thrown into the Abyss and he came out, his thirst for his desires couldn't be distinguished. Now that he has all the power, he is ready to claim his next desire. Like the saying goes, "Money, Power, Women". He will make all females of Crosswind his women. And that starts with the Seer of the Abyss. Harem. Read at your own risk.


**Hardcore Lemon Story and Scenes.**

 **Read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Paladins brand or name. Any characters in the story with the exception of the OCs are not my creation. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.**

 **X**

 **X**

"An old friend will rear their ugly head…hmm…" The Oracle of the Abyss and Seer of the Champions of Crosswind, Seris, gazed, almost trance-like, in her ghostly lantern. The lantern filled with a purple fire was levitated above her hands, spinning clockwise.

"An old friend will come again." Seris reiterated still gazing at the spinning lantern before "falling" back in her hands. Suddenly, she felt a presence coming closer to her. She quickly raised from her throne chair.

She was in her own dimension, the world she called "The Abyss". No other champions were able to walk on the same plain of existence. So, who would have the power?

"It's been quite a while since we last met, Seris." The figure soon materialized in the same purple light as Seris use in her Shadow Travel. The man had jet black hair, spiked to the sides. His eyes were a deep red, and his clothes was a light-green commoner shirt and brown pants. What stuck out the most to the seer was his clean black cloak donned his tattered clothes.

"Shade…"

Seris wasn't the only candidate to claim the powers of the Abyss. There were several other power-hungry victims who desired, but ultimately, succumbed to the Abyss's internal darkness, losing their insanity and life. She thought Shade met the same fate.

"The Abyss took you…", Seris muttered in astonishment.

The man brought himself closer almost at an arm's reach. "The Abyss has taken me"- his gaze turned more sinister- "but the Abyss couldn't extinguish my desire for power; in fact, I absorb the feelings of desire, greed, and wrath from the Abyss giving me untold strength."

He raised his hand summoning not just one crystal, but several of different colors and glow. "I have seen the 'light'. I have full control of the crystals."

Seris looked in awe and fear seeing Shade's manipulation; changing the crystal's color, combining and separating a variety of crystals.

"What is your goal if not to rival the powers of The Abyss?"

Shade made a false blank expression and turned his head, hand on his chin before turning back. "Well, I do have the power now. What else should I claim for myself? Oh, I know! How about women. You know the saying money, power, **women**."

Seris hearing his true goals know he was the same power-hungry scum she remembered, quickly moved back getting a playful hurt expression from him.

"And here I thought we had a good relationship, Seris. Remember I'm the only one who has gazed at those beautiful magenta eyes."

Seris blushed slightly, before sending her Soul Orbs at the black-cloaked Champion. "A lover's quarrel, it is then." Summoning a yellow-earthly crystal, it soon materialized a barrier filled with larger version of the crystal in a tightly knitted fashion. Knowing full well, her Soul Orbs could go pass most physical shields and barriers, Shade began changing the yellow crystal as it emits a black coloring on the lower half.

Seris couldn't comprehend the futility of her attacks as it simply bounced off the shield. Shade's barrier was double coated with the black color supplementing the earthly-yellow barrier. "I prefer if us, old friends, don't have to fight."

Her answer to an old companion was obvious. Shade notice a strange sensation. It felt like a sliver of his soul was being forced out of him as he looked Seris's lantern was absorbing his soul! He quickly retaliated by materializing crystals of different colors all surrounding the black-haired champion. Seris clicked her tongue noticing his soul was escaping his body, no more.

"I call that my Eternal Barrier. I can materialize it to protect my front or my whole body. It's really useful against your powers of The Abyss", Shade mocked. Seris had no choice. She needed to escape NOW! She needed to warn the rest of the Champions. Get the spirits and gods together to finish off the new threat.

Her figure was enveloped in her purple aura ready to Shadow Travel out of her world to the physical world. Unfortunately, her old friend wanted to spend more time with her. Much more time.

Her powers quickly evaporated away, and she couldn't use her Shadow Travel.

"What!?" She saw the same crystals now surrounding the seer. "Fun fact; if I surround anyone else with my crystals it nullifies their own meaning the crystal in your lantern." She saw the definition of fear through her own eyes as the flames of the lantern faded away.

"This can't be happening- Ahh!" Disbelief soon turned to moans as Shade gain access between her legs. Her loincloth and purple underwear were no defense for his hands. Tearing it off, he inserted two fingers in her honey pot. "Stop this! Ahh! Mmmh!" Her legs refused to close, and moved further apart to his approval. Her legs buckled and her hands grabbing his firm arms. She was his bitch, and he will make sure she knows.

His assault didn't stop between her legs. His hands gliding up her sides before grasping her E-cup breasts. She bit her lips not wanting to give him the pleasure, but even that was futile when she felt him take her mouth, opening it up for his tongue. She moaned in disgust hating his tongue dancing with hers until she couldn't concentrate on the dance and more about his fingers in her pussy. Her inner walls horny as a bitch in heat as she moved to his beat. Her tongue dancing with his.

Suddenly, she felt something on her neck. It was a collar with a black crystal in the center. Her childhood friend answered her question already in her thoughts. "It's a collar, my pet. Now you belong to me." She saw the crystal glow.

Her mind was bombarded with visions. Images of a library in the background. It was the library where both studied the world of the Abyss. She couldn't move her past body, but she could feel all the sensations. She could feel his cock as she bounced on it while he sat on the chair. Her moans piercing the tranquility of the library as she moved up and down on her own. She quickly changed position taking her chair and holding on for dear life as he grasped her by the hips and trusting his manhood in her. It was just a vision, but why could she feel her insides being spread by his dick.

A very large and thick one, too.

"We never did this!?" Seris moan feeling both hands on her tits.

"No, we didn't"- Shade admitted disappointingly- "But, it would have made your life so much easier if you simply submitted to me back then."

With one whimper moan and one huge tug of her top, her large chest was in full view. Her mind turning to mush. His hands teasing, pulling, and circling her areola. She could feel a burning sensation on her chest as well. Her vision self was thoroughly enjoying his cock feeling her body jump on it. She couldn't handle the pleasure from her real tits and the pleasure of being treated like a dog in her vision self, simultaneously. Her teeth grinded as her lips became square. She couldn't hide her voice any longer.

"Oh Abyss! It's going in deeper!" Seris cried out, legs bucked, hips moving on her own, and her figure trusting back at his succumbing to her vision self. Shade grinned enjoyed it. It made her real body cry out in lust while he played with her erect nipples.

Her two worlds collided. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh no! I-I-I'm…CUMMING!"

Her love juices were now all over her childhood friend's fingers. He released his fingers inspecting her juices and started to lick it off. His grin couldn't get any larger seeing his handiwork. Now that she was ready for the next step.

He sauntered looking amused at her orgasmed body, and sat on her throne. It was his now.

Seris looked with a whimper seeing him free his manhood for her view. "Worship it." Her mouth watered remembering her vision. She could feel her wetness between her legs and submitted without any efforts.

Shade enjoyed the seer crawling to her. She went mouth first, gulping six inches and trying to swallow the last six. "Don't forget to stroke it." She immediately obeyed getting an approved moan. She desired the taste; bobbing her head, licked and kissed the crown when she needed air. Shade looked with superiority before moving his hand to her pussy folds. Continued to bob her head, she spread her legs for his access.

He teased her before removing his finger seeing all of her love juices on it. "You have become a fine Slut of the Abyss, my pet."

"Thaht yuu, Mantr", she muffled. No longer on her knees. Tiptoed on her feet, she slurped his manhood with her legs in a wide V-shape. She whimpered feeling his cock out of her mouth before feeling her body bend over on her throne, pussy in full view. She knew what coming next.

Seris looked with sudden realization. Her mind became hers for a short time. He allowed her. She looked with wide-eyed seeing his manhood rubbing her outer walls. "Please don't…", Seris pleaded still dazed from her orgasm. She felt her insides tear at the meat rod entering her pussy.

"OH ABYSS! It's so large and THICK!" Seris cried out feeling her insides form around his cock. Soon, her insides will perfectly fit his cock. She felt his firm hands on her hips thrusting in and out. Her pants got louder and louder with every thrust especially the ones that touches the entrance to her womb.

It was useless fighting over what felt so good. So why fight? "Please! Don't stop! HARDER!"

Shade was grinning ear to ear, "I know you'll come around sooner or later. All it took was my cock."

"Very big and thick one, too!" Seris chimed in. "Agreed." Shade laughed. A large thrust coming afterwards. Her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Her eyes still covered by the cloth, but Shade could already tell they must be rolling in the back of her head. He could feel his cock throbbing in her pussy hole. It was already time.

"Take your master's seed!"

"Yes!" Seris cried out. She felt her insides being filled by his white seed. Her insides felt hot. She soon felt a sense of refreshing bliss; she could tell it reach her womb. Her body shook from her orgasm and her moans lowered in delight.

He wasn't finish yet.

"Eep!" Seris yelped as she felt Shade's strong arms pick her by the hips. Shade was satisfied feeling her childbearing hips. She hovered over him sitting on the throne, his manhood in salute. She knew her duty.

Seris dropped on his cock. Her hips moving her up and down. It was his time to relax. He looked with a smirk, his hand on his cheek, enjoying the sight and feel. The seer bouncing on his dick; her untamed tits bouncing widely. Shade sitting on his new throne with the former occupant now turned into a bitch really did solidify his status of Master. Now it was time for the other whores of Crosswind to know it, too.

He felt her insides getting wetter and wetter. She went through another orgasm while he still hasn't given the seer his own. He hummed in compromise. She has worked hard, her pussy juice leaking to her legs. He should at least give her the satisfaction. He pulled one last strong thrust, forcing her hips. No spot inside that honey pot will be left untouched by his seed. His seed shot out, the white elixir finding itself out of her.

"OH, MASTER OF THE ABYSS! YESSSSSS!"


End file.
